Primondia
Summary Primondia is a Industrial Junta, originally a Confederacy. The nation grew into an Junta after the mass-manufactoring of Military Classifications that eventually became governmental. History Primondia was originally a Harbian Colony lead by Leonardo Aex Johnson. Soon after, Harbitros began taxation of Primondia. After a while the nation was surviving on a small portion of money. After this, Domi Concordia, at the time ruled by Jaxon P. Dunwall, enacted Terminal Law on Primondia. They began taking civilians for the Stalker project. Soon the nation was in full lockdown and almost non-existent. But, Leonardo never quit. Eventually Harbitros lifted taxation and its ownership on Primondia. The tax was transferred to Domi Concordia, and soon lowered after. Domi Concordia then lifted the Terminal law and Primondia was thriving once again. With a large mining industry, it began trading with outside nations, mainly Domi Concordia. After this, they started to put the materials they found to good use and started creating the next generation of Primondian Military, drones, mech drones, buzzers, humanoid Drones, and hornet drones. MV-22's as air support ruled the skies. After this mass manufacturing, Primondia became a Cyber-Imperial Nation. Becoming safeguarded by Domi Concordia. When the Campaign Against the Covenant ignited, Jaxon Phillip Dunwall was killed and his brother Isaac Dunwall took rule. For his son was too young to rule. Domi Concordia started taxing Primondia Heavily. Leonardo Aex Johnson went to negotiate with Isaac on terms of this tax, after this, Leonardo, had gone missing. With this, argument started to spark in Primondia for who should be the new leader. Edgar Umbrun, a well-known politician, raised an army from the Meteorum island warrior's. They attacked the Primondian mainland, causing a civil war that lasted for 3 months. When they reached port prime they confronted the largest gathering of Primondian Soldiers, led by Haydon. They fought, causing massive damage to the city. Haydon and Edgar faced off in a one on one battle. Haydon was winning at first, but Edgar soon rose up and had Haydon to the ground with a Plasmatic Sword at his neck. Then at the final moment, someone unexpectedly came from behind, and shot Edgar. After the war had ended, most buildings were repaired and Haydon was announced as the new ruler of Primondia. In late 2040, the Concordian Fringe war began, Primondia was one of the nation that posed offensively and aided the Concordian Rebellion. When Isaac was killed, Haydon Aex Johnson along with many Harbians were commemorated for fighting against Isaac's tyranny. When Eulumia ended occupation of Primondia, Domi Concordia began safeguarding Primondia once again. In 2041 The Slaves of El Terratoran, A large mine, rebelled and later captured the mining area and its resources, Haydon was curious that they were easily destroying drones, he commanded that Dune Rangers be sent in to lead a siege against the rebel slaves, to this day the slaves and the Rangers are in territorial wars and firefights quite often, El Terratoran was nicknamed "The Primondian Badlands" as it is now known as that. Fauna Primondia's Fauna has a large range of species, many of which not yet discovered. The Primondian Halo Wolf is a rare creature, only found in The Ice Plain's of Aex. Many people once believed these were angels, though, later they found they were not. The Dunic worm is one of the deadliest common creatures in Primondia. Only found in the great northern dunes. They can last without food and water for over 3 years. Their main diet is unknown, but we belive when they give birth to their young, die, then let their young eat them. These rare and endagered species are the main diet of many sea monsters. The old folk tales say that they would attack sailors ships, though they have been thought to be harmless. These animals are the top Land Hunter in the food chain of Primondia. They range from Shadowed (Black) to Blood (Red). Shadowed Sabertigers are the rarest of all, only seen at night, and only seen hunting, only 16 have ever been seen in the history of Primondia while countless Blood Sabertigers have been seen. The Albino Crocodile is a household animal, normally very friendly. They are snow white, with black to red-ish eyes. Their intelligence is about that of a dog. The Dingo lives in the lower Great northern dunes and the northern Erataragon Sea, they are friendly scavengers. Haydon and the Primondian Government have been trying to stop hunting of these animals. The spine snail is a creature that usually lived in the eastern and western tranquil forest. They are very terretorial and have an acidic body stucture, able to burn though numeral metals. Σούπερ Καβούρι otherwise known as Megacrab, is one of the few Mythical Creatures of Primondia, not yet explained. This crab Measures the size of 4 buses stack on eachother and it is believed there is only one. Seen off the Coast of the Erataragon sea, it is believed this creature was exposed to the former nuclear dumpings in the early 2020s. Once the sea was cleared of all radiation, almost all life was gone, except for random heat signitures that were still picked up. It is thought that this may be a swarm of the Megacrab's living in the deepest depths of the sea. The Slather is a lizard/reptillian creature only found in Primondia's known swamp caves. They usually burrow in the walls of the caves, laying hundreds of eggs within. They are asexual, so they do not need partners to mate. Primondian Frilled Neck Lizards usually live in swampcaves, however, larger and muscular ones have been seen in the great northern dunes. The Primondian Leatherback Tortoises are very large breeds tortoise, along the lines of the largest on Junope. The Primondian Pigmy Leatherback Tortoises are exceptionally small breeds of tortoises and are kept as pets for children. The Primondian Giant Vulture These rare creatures are only found in the Great Northern Dunes and are very territorial. They have been known to swoop down and pick up humans. Their wingspan is actually around the size of a truck. The Primondian Grey Nurse Sharks are some of the most passive animals in Primondia, they do however attack anyone who is attempting to harm their young. the Primondian Kangaroo Mouse have been mistaken for baby Kangaroos. They are actually a breed of mouse that moves the same way a kangaroo does. the Primondian Kangaroo although moderatly rare are quiet common in the southern area of the Great Northern Dunes. The Primondian Cassowary is one of Primondia's most favoured animals, for they are believed to be from a prehistoric time. The Primondian Phoenix is the most legendary creature in Primondia. Only two have ever been seen; one was seen on the night of a blood moon while the other was seen once in a tree staring at a local before it flew away. They are also Primondia's current national animal. The Umbra Dragon Snake/Neon Dragon Snake are two breeds of snakes common throughtout Primondia; the Umbra usually living in forest/bushland while the Neon in rainforest/wetland. the Primondian Wooly Rhino are very common animals to find in the Ice Plains of Aex. They are usually in heards. The Primondian Long-Neck Dodo are rare creatures in Primondia. They are approxamently 2 meters tall. The Primondian Frilled Shark are a now extinct breed of shark which lived around the border of Primondia. Due to mass hunting over the past 40-50 years however, they died out. The Primondian Chambered Nautlius is an ancient creature. Little is known of this species, however it is known they travelled in schools. The Primondian Wombat is a slow species which walks around all day looking for insects on the forest floor for a diet. The Primondian Hornet are 2 inch long bess which are the bane of flying insects in Primondia. The Primondian Bee are completely harmless and cannot hurt a human in any way. the Primondian Golden Wheel spider is the natural enemy of the hornet. It will fight to protect it's nest until it gives up -- which it rarely does -- it will roll down a hill, curling into a ball-like object. The Primondian Redback spider has a highly venomous bite which causes nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, sweating, restlessness, palpitations, weakness, muscle spasms, and fever. The Primondian Funnel-web spider is the most venonmous spider in Primondia, causing death within 10 minutes of a bite. The Primondian Koala sits in the trees all day to bask in sunlight. The Primondian Whale Sharkis a massive breed of shark usually found in southern waters, swimming through the open sea in peace. Flora The Tornado Ferns is Primondia's National Plant. This elligant plant is very common, and often found in large forest areas. Most of these plants are around the border of the Erataragon Sea, and the eastern/western tranquil forest. The Hexic Dome Plant is the largest of all in Primondia. It starts out as a small weed, but after hundreds of years, they form into a giant dome-like plant. They are often used as homes for many animals, such as the Blood Sabertiger. The Suffocation Vine is the most dangerous plant in all of Primondia. It travels by spore and kills whatever moves. Nerves in the vines let out a toxic gas which makes the hosts throat swell as it then begins being hard to breath. When the host is in a tired and almost dead state, the plant slowly grows over the host and inserts spores on the hosts skin. After a few days the host is no more and the plant has eaten and grown over what was once the host. The Rafflesia arnoldii: This plant has the largest bloom known in Primondia. The Primondian Tiger Orchid is a very fancy flower, many woman wear it to partys or balls. Major Cities and Areas Primondia has an average amount of Major cities, including: *Manassas (Rim of Erataragon Sea) *Quezon (Ice Plains Of Aex) *Ezhtergom (Dor Egenchluf, world largest Swampcave) *Port Prime (Capital) *Mid-tree city (Primondia's Main Forest/bushland) *Harena Terrae (Great Northern Dunes) Swampcaves Ice Plains Bushland the Great Northern Dunes Infantry Primondian military bases off a couple hundred Human Soldiers, while the rest of the infantry are drones. Primondian humanoid drones consist of many types. Primondian Humanoid Drone (1).png| Primondian Infantry Drone Primondian Police Unit.jpg|Primondian Police Unit Primondian Riot Control.jpg|Riot Control Unit Primondian Special Forces.jpg|Spec/Black Ops Primondian Millidrone.png| Millidrones are used on ships, disguising themselves in the vents. when there is an intruder on the ship, the captain will activate them, and they will perform quick assassinations, taking the enemy down one by one. Primondian Sub-Drone.jpg| These drones (though only in beta) are used in retrieving wreckage's of boats and ships. Primondian Hawk Drone.jpg| Hawk drones are equipped with a cloaking device, they are used for espionage Primondian Wall Defence Drone.jpg| Wall Defence drones are used in Primondian Customs C-7 Interrogation Drone.png| C-7 Interrogation Drone Primondian Stalker.jpg|Stalker Drone Notable Drones Alcades-788: Alcades-7 was The most Elite drone ever created in Primondian history. It is belived there were 10 to 15 Alcades units built, however, Alcades 7 supposedly destroyed the rest. He has super human strength, many weapons built in to him, and is also made of numerous metals that costed Primondia dearly. Alcades-7.png|Alcades-7 Original body. Alcades.jpg|Alcades-7 Atomic War Heavy Artillery Primondian Reaver.png|Primondian Class-B Reaver Primondian Alpha-Reaver.png|Primondian Alpha Reaver Primondian Revenant.jpg|Primondian Revenant Primondian Seraph.jpg|Primondian Seraph Primondian Stomper.png|A Stomper Primondian Berserker Tank.png|Primondian Berserker Tank Primondian Mech Drone MKII.jpg|Primondian Mech Drone's are used for attack and retreive only, however, they are currently used more in training now. Primondian Exo-Roach2.jpg| Primondian Exo-Roach's are capable of leaping approxamently 16 metres high, and 1.3Km long, this is possible through four stabilizing engines to navigate while airborne and compensate so each landing is level. Large thrusters on the rear along with powerful spring loaded legs propel the Roach above the battleground where it can attack with a release of cluster bombs and rapid fire Gatling gun. Has been known to land on fools. Air Artillery Primondian Supercarrier (1).png|Primondian Supercarriers can be seen over Primondia. Two Primondian Warships..jpg|Primondian Warships are mostly seen defending Primondia by air. Multiple Primondian Hawk ships..jpg|Primondian Hawks Primondian Falcon.jpg|Primondian Falcon Primondian SK-101.jpg|Primondian City Defence Ships Primondian City Defense Ship.jpg|A Primondian City Defense Ship Being Boarded Ranking. Primondia's Military ranking has ten classes: Primondian Marines.jpg|Primondian Troopers Primondian Commander2.jpg|Primondian Commander Primondian Scout Normal.jpg|Primondian Scout Primondian Elite.jpg|Primondian ODST's Primondian Elites.jpg|Primondian Lieutenants Primondian Cybersoldier.jpg| Primondian MKII marines known as Cybersoldiers Primondian Elitesorryforaccideantlynamingdemalldis.jpg|Primondian Elite Primondian General.jpg|Primondian Standard General Primondian Zealot.jpg|Zealot Primondian Guardian (1).png|One of the seven sages Companies/Manufacturer's Premier Industries is the leading automobile and military manufacturing company. Famous Mercenaries/Agents Primondia has few famous mercenaries and criminals, however, the few that it has are very dangerous and skilled. Multiple have been hired as agents for Haydon. *Havok Havok is by far the deadliest of all the mercenaries of Primondia, his true identity unknown. Haydon's advisor in truth works under the name. He later passes on and gives the suit to Haydon's future son, as he becomes the next havok. *Julio Manetric Julio is a former Primondian zealot, who betrayed orders and was outcasted. He later started working as a mercenary, and soon he was found as an agent of Haydon's. *Kronos Kronos, as he refers himself, is a scum born criminal who had no intention of helping Haydon. But in time, he became a good friend of Haydon. Then working as a Primondian agent. *Banshee and Phantom Banshee (human) and Phantom (dog) are two bounty hunters and part time agents for Haydon. They will both show remorse, but only to those not strong enough to fairly fight back. Those with higher capability are killed quickly.. Well known Primondian Criminals *Blaine Euæriun Blaime Euæriun is a Former Primondian Agent who went rogue after leo was supposedly killed, he is a mercenary for hire to anyone, except Military. *Morten Girano Morten Girano is a mentally deranged psychopath criminal who thinks he is from the future, and is hell bent on killing Haydons advisor. Space Artillery *POC-Primondian Orbital Cannon Although this form of artillery is not actually in the realm of space, it is used to take down enemy cruisers, that is, if they are needed. *Primondian Satellite (Communications Drone) This Satellite is needed fpr communications mainly, however, it has the very basic sentience of a reaver, following orders only, as such. Weaponry Primondian Standard Rifle (SR-024).png| This rifle is used by all Infantry, whether sidearm or main. Primondian Heavy Duty Anti-Tank Rifle.jpg| This weapon is usually used by Reavers as a pistol, however, The stronger infantry have been known to use it Primondian Jarhead Pistol.jpg| This pistol is used by rookie soldiers, normally in training. Primondian Mongoose.png| This pistol is used by police, and military Primondian Beretta.jpg| The Primondian Beretta is a standard rifle given to SWAT teams, Police, Riot Units and Military Transport/Civilian Machinery Primondian Prince.JPG|Primondian Prince GT Primondian Pogea.jpg|Primondian Pogea's are one of the most high-end cars anyone could own, Haydon owns this red one. Primondian Gloria.jpg|Primondian Gloria's are the most common car in Primondia Primondian Skyline.png|Primondian Skyline Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Bæccan Syndicate